As is generally known, ability to geo-locate and detect electronic and electrical devices is of critical importance in many applications, especially for military and law enforcement.
As is further generally well known, any electronic device necessarily emits electro-magnetic radiation unintentionally. Although weak by communications standards, these radiated signals are unique, consistent and specific to a given device.
Although, previous efforts by the assignee of the instant invention were directed to collecting and measuring emitted electro-magnetic radiation so as to detect such devices, there is a further need to provide improved accuracy of geo-locating devices, particularly emitting weak radiated signals.